Our Worlds
by skypiea
Summary: Bukan keinginan Nami untuk tinggal bersama Donquixote Rosinante setelah Bellemere mati. Bukan keinginannya juga untuk akhirnya harus menjadi adik perempuan Trafalgar Law, karena ia tidak dapat menjaga batas yang telah mati-matian ia buat sendiri. Semi-modern AU. Alive!Corazon. Full warning inside. R&R?


**Warning:** **Rated M at its finest.** bacalah dengan bijak dan bertanggung jawab ;) **Semi-modern AU (?)** beberapa situasi masih canon soalnya ._. **Alive!Corazon.**

 _ **One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

 **Our Worlds**

 **\- I -**

* * *

Trafalgar Law benci anak-anak.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika usianya hendak beranjak 13 tahun di sebuah toko kue. Saat itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah anak kecil dengan rambut _orange_ -nya yang terang, yang pasti sama merepotkannya dengan anak-anak kecil yang lain.

" _Bellemere-chan!" Suara Cora-san terdengar senang. Pria penuh lukisan di wajahnya itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang wanita di ujung meja. "Kita ke sana dulu ya, Law!"_

 _Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Law itu hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu menuruti apa yang Cora-san katakan tanpa banyak komentar._

" _Ah, Rosinante!" Kali ini, Law mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sama riangnya dengan suara Cora-san. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang dipotong dengan model aneh adalah yang anak laki-laki itu lihat saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Ketika ia sampai di meja wanita itu, ia mendapati dua gadis kecil tengah duduk bersama dengannya. Yang satu memiliki rambut biru terang dan satunya memiliki rambut berwarna orange. Law mengerutkan keninganya, memikirkan kenapa bisa ada orang-orang dengan warna rambut yang begitu eksentrik di dunia ini._

Hari itu adalah tanggal 3 Juli ketika Cora-san tiba-tiba ingin makan kue tart. Law bukannya tidak punya pilihan, namun jika Cora-san merasa senang karena ia ikut bersamanya, maka Law akan ikut juga pada akhirnya. Ia menghormati Cora-san seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri.

" _Nojiko-chan! Dan ... ah, aku lupa. Siapa nama gadis kecil yang cantik ini?" tanya Cora-san dengan inosennya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat sangat, sangat lebar._

 _Wanita itu tertawa renyah lalu menjawab, "Nami. Namanya Nami dan kita sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh!"_

Tanggal 3 Juli, ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Gadis kecil itu tengah makan kue rasa _mikan_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari Bellemere-san. Tanggal 3 Juli hari itu, Law mengetahui bahwa namanya adalah Nami, ia suka _mikan_ , dan usianya berbeda enam tahun dengannya.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Saat usianya 14 tahun, ia bertemu dengannya untuk yang kedua kali. Saat itu, ia sedang berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota. Gadis itu masih mengenalinya. Ia bahkan menyapanya.

" _Umm ... mmm, Law, kan?"_

" _Hn, Nami-ya."_

Di hari itu, ia mengetahui bahwa Nami menyukai navigasi, peta, dan cuaca. Law _sedikit_ terkesan bahwa gadis yang baru berusia delapan tahun ini sudah mahir membaca peta dan tertarik pada hal-hal yang rumit seperti navigasi dan cuaca. Mungkin ia seorang _prodigy_ , sama sepertinya yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih di bidang kedokteran.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Di usianya yang ke-15 tahun, ia mendapati Cora-san dan Bellemere-san semakin sering berinteraksi. Seharusnya ia makin sering juga bertemu dengan gadis itu, namun ia menghindarinya. Ia tidak suka anak kecil. _Ia benci anak kecil._ Ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk belajar jika Bellemere-san dan gadis itu berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia juga terkadang pergi ke luar rumah hanya untuk menghindari mereka. Ia tidak suka, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin, jika Cora-san dan Bellemere-san memiliki ikatan yang bersifat afektif. Ia hanya ingin tinggal berdua saja dengan Cora-san. Selamanya.

* * *

Malam itu, tidak ada Nojiko ataupun Nami yang datang ke rumahnya. Hanya ada Bellemere-san yang bertamu sampai larut malam. Namun di malam itu, Law mengetahui bahwa Cora-san dan Bellemere-san bersahabat karena Bellemere-san adalah mantan anggota _marine_. Pantas saja Cora-san begitu dekat dengan Bellemere-san. Di malam itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa Nojiko dan Nami bukanlah anak kandung wanita itu. Mereka diadopsi.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Dan hari itu pun tiba. Hari ketika ia dan gadis itu menjadi saudara. Saat usianya 16 tahun, ia mendapati Cora-san membawa Nami yang pingsan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Bellemere-san tertembak oleh seorang mafia kejam untuk melindungi Nojiko dan Nami. Mafia bernama Arlong itu merupakan salah satu mafia laut yang tertangkap oleh pasukan Bellemere-san saat wanita itu masih menjadi anggota _marine_. Kini setelah bebas, Arlong menginginkan balas dendam. Dendamnya itu tersampaikan.

Nojiko dan Nami tidak dapat menerima bahwa Bellemere-san yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ibu kandung mereka sendiri kini telah mati. Nojiko dan Nami pada awalnya tinggal di rumah seorang pria tua bernama Gen-san. Namun di hari kedua, Nami pergi dari sana karena ia tidak tahan dengan bayang-bayang Bellemere-san. Usianya saat itu masih 10 tahun namun ia sudah harus menyaksikan Bellemere-san ditembak tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Selama dua hari, gadis kecil itu menyusuri tiap jalan di kota tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, dan tanpa makanan, hingga akhirnya Cora-san menemukannya. Butuh waktu beberapa minggu bagi gadis itu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Bellemere-san telah pergi dan butuh beberapa bulan juga baginya untuk terbiasa tinggal dengan Cora-san. Namun anehnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Law untuk terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

Law awalnya tidak suka perasaan ini. Perasaan yang ditujukan untuk saudara atau anggota keluarganya. Ia pernah memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang telah mati ketika mereka masih kecil. Lami namanya. Ia tidak ingin lagi memberikan kasih sayang untuk saudaranya, ayahnya, atau ibunya, jika pada akhirnya ia harus kehilangan mereka semua. Karena itulah, pada awalnya Law hanya ingin tinggal berdua saja dengan Cora-san. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada anggota keluarga yang lain. Semakin sedikit keluarga yang kau miliki, maka semakin sedikit pula orang yang meninggalkanmu, bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, nama mereka berdua mirip. Lami dan Nami, entah kebetulan atau apa.

Di hari itu, ketika Nami menjadi adiknya, Law mengetahui maksud Cora-san yang mengatakan, _"Aku akan menjaga anak-anakmu,"_ kepada Bellemere-san satu tahun yang lalu, ketika wanita itu berkunjung ke rumahnya sampai larut malam.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Tanggal 3 Juli kembali terulang. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Nami yang ke-11, Law dan Cora-san membawanya ke toko kue yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Kini Nami sudah tidak sedih akan kepergian Bellemere-san, namun ia juga tak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan untuknya.

" _Kue ulang tahun rasa mikan lagi, ya, Nami?" tanya Cora-san sambil tersenyum lebar, ciri khasnya._

 _Nami mengangguk senang sambil berujar, "Yang besar ya, Cora-san!"_

" _Terlalu banyak makan makanan manis tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ucap Law datar._

 _Nami memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi kan ini hanya perayaan setahun sekali!"_

 _Dan tanpa sadar, Law tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adik angkatnya itu. Ulang tahunnya sendiri yang ke-17 akan datang tiga bulan lagi. Namun ia tidak meminta hadiah apa-apa. Cora-san ingat akan ulang tahunnya saja sudah cukup baginya._

 **. .**

 **. .**

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, Law mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari Nami. Di pipi.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-san!" ucap gadis itu senang sambil mengecup pipi kirinya, lalu memberikannya sebuah replika peta harta karun yang ia buat selama tiga malam._

 _Law memutar kedua bola matanya saat menerima hadiah dari adiknya itu. "Kupikir kau tahu kalau aku hanya main-main saat memintamu membuatkanku peta ini, Nami-ya."_

" _Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar Nami sambil tertawa, "namun aku juga tahu kalau peta ini cukup untuk membuatmu senang. Nii-san menyukai film tentang bajak laut yang terkenal itu, bukan?"_

" _Hn? Sejak kapan kau tahu kesukaanku?" tanya Law sambil menyeringai._

 _Tawa Nami semakin keras. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada calon dokter yang sangat terobsesi dengan film bajak laut, bahkan sampai meminta adiknya untuk membuatkannya peta harta karun!"_

" _Kau mengejekku?"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Um, Nii-san..." Ia lalu kembali mengecup pipi kanan Law, membuat pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Selamat ya. Nii-san lulus tes masuk universitas, kan?"_

 _Law tertawa kecil. "Mana hadiah tambahanku?"_

" _Hmm ... kue rasa mikan? Ayo makan bersama di toko kue yang biasa!"_

" _Kau tahu, aku tidak suka makanan manis."_

" _Bagaimana kalau roti?" goda gadis itu lagi. Baik Cora-san maupun Nami tahu benar bahwa Law benci sekali roti. Ia akan memilih untuk tidak makan apa pun daripada harus makan roti._

" _Nami-ya..."_

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 itu, Law tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk masa depannya. Ia berhasil masuk ke universitas ternama untuk memperdalam ilmu kedokteran. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 juga ia mengetahui bahwa ia dapat menerima dengan begitu mudah kehadiran Nami sebagai adik perempuannya.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Ketika ia berusia 19 tahun, ia mendapati tahun kedua di universitas sangatlah menyibukkan. Kebanyakan waktunya ia habiskan untuk membuat ringkasan, melakukan penelitian kecil, membaca puluhan buku medis, ujian praktek, dan sebagainya. Di tahun ketiga, ia mulai jarang berada di rumah. Profesor di universitasnya meminta Law untuk menjadi asisten karena kecerdasannya, yang berarti ia harus mengurangi waktunya bersama Cora-san dan adiknya.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Walaupun masih menjabat sebagai asisten profesor pada tahun ketiga, namun jadwal Law kini sedikit lebih lengang. Pada tanggal 6 Oktober sore itu, Cora-san dan Nami membuat perayaan ulang tahun untuknya di rumah. Hari itu, usia Law tepat 20 tahun, tanda ia sudah memasuki usia dewasa. Dalam perayaan sederhana itu, ia mendapatkan segelas _sake_ dari Cora-san untuk pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mencoba untuk minum, namun dengan usianya yang sekarang sudah 20 tahun, itu menjadi hal yang legal untuknya, membuat ia bebas untuk membeli minuman beralkohol di _convenient store_.

Malam itu, di kamarnya, masih di hari yang sama, ia berfantasi tentang Nami untuk yang pertama kalinya. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau sebab lain, tanpa sadar ia mulai meremas kejantanannya sambil membayangkan gadis 14 tahun itu yang melakukannya. Nafasnya memburu ketika cairannya berhasil keluar. Namun ketika akal sehatnya telah kembali, ia menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Ini salah. Ia harus menghilangkan jauh-jauh fantasinya dengan gadis kecil itu. Lagipula, jika hanya untuk sekedar pelepas nafsu, di luar sana masih banyak gadis yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Keesokan harinya, ia memutuskan untuk membuat _tattoo_ yang telah ia inginkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Cora-san tidak melarangnya karena ia meganggap Law sudah dewasa. Ia mendapatkan _tattoo_ hampir di seluruh badan dan tangannya, dan _tattoo_ yang paling ia sukai adalah _tattoo_ bertuliskan DEATH pada buku-buku jarinya. Namun siapa yang menyangka, Nami juga ternyata menyukai seluruh _tattoo_ -nya itu.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Law semakin sulit mengendalikan hasratnya terhadap Nami, apalagi saat gadis itu mengenakan seragam _cheerleader_ -nya. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan pintar, dan tentu saja dengan tubuh yang indah. Nami masuk ke sekolah senior ketika usianya 15 tahun. Law pun kini sudah memasuki tahun terakhir di universitas. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau menyesal ketika adiknya itu memberi kabar bahwa ia lolos seleksi untuk bergabung di klub pemandu sorak. Tentu saja, dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti itu, mana mungkin gadis itu ditolak?

" _Nii-san, lihat!" seru Nami yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil memamerkan seragam cheerleader barunya itu. Pakaian itu benar-benar memamerkan bentuk tubuh Nami yang mulai berkembang. Rok putih garis emas yang sangat pendek dan sport-shirt warna biru yang bahkan tak menutupi perutnya sama sekali!_

 _Law yang tengah meminum kopinya sampai tersedak ketik ia melihat gadis itu. "Kau ... jadi anggota klub itu?"_

" _Huum~" Nami mengangguk kemudian berputar-putar, "bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Cocok tidak?"_

" _Hn," gumam Law tanpa minat, lalu kembali meminum kopinya. Malam ini, ia memiliki setumpuk tugas yang harus dikerjakan sehingga ia harus tetap terjaga sampai malam._

" _Buuu~ Kau menyebalkan, Nii-san!" gerutu Nami._

 _Law lalu membuka buku untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Ia mendengar Nami pergi menjauh sambil berseru kepada Cora-san untuk meminta pendapat pria itu tentang seragamnya yang baru. Law menghela napas, ia harus berusaha keras agar bisa fokus pada tugasnya. Setelah ini, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa tahan untuk tidak melakukan masturbasi._

 **. .**

 **. .**

Setahun kemudian, di usianya yang ke-22 tahun, Law mulai melarang Nami untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nii-san' karena itu terdengar bodoh.

" _Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Nami kesal, "Aku kan sudah terbiasa untuk memanggilmu 'nii-san'!"_

" _Law. Bukannya itu lebih mudah diucapkan?"_

" _Law," gadis itu mencoba berujar, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit, "aah, tidak. Itu terdengar aneh!"_

 _Yang diajak bicara malah memutar bola matanya, lalu beranjak pergi. "Terserah. Tapi aku tidak akan menghampirimu jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu."_

" _Law!" seru gadis itu akhirnya. Ia mengejar Law lalu menarik hoodie kuning yang dikenakannya untuk menghentikan langkah pria itu. "Kau sangat menyebalkan!"_

" _Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Law retorik sambil memamerkan seringainya penuh kemenangan._

" _Aku tadi memanggilmu me-nye-bal-kan!"_

 _Mereka lalu tertawa._

 **. .**

 **. .**

Masuk ke universitas di bidang kedokteran mengharuskan Law untuk mengambil waktu tambahan sebanyak dua tahun. Setelah lulus, ia langsung mengambil bidang bedah jantung sebagai fokus studinya. Nami pun masih memiliki dua tahun di sekolah senior sebelum gadis itu masuk ke universitas. Ia ingin mempelajari klimatologi atau kartografi lebih dalam. Dengan kemampuan Nami yang di atas rata-rata dalam bidang-bidang tersebut, Law menyarankan Nami untuk mengambil keduanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan di universitas nanti. Ia meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Mendengar hal itu, Cora-san juga setuju dan sangat mendukung rencana tersebut. Nami lalu bersumpah di dalam hati, kelak ia akan membalas kebaikan Cora-san atas apa yang telah pria itu lakukan untuknya.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Ulang tahun Nami yang ke-18 bertepatan dengan masuknya gadis itu ke universitas. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, ia mengambil dua bidang sekaligus, yaitu klimatologi dan kartografi. Ia harus menjalani serangkaian tes tambahan dan wawancara untuk bisa belajar dalam dua bidang tersebut dan tentu saja, Nami dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Di tahun yang sama, Law pun telah menyelesaikan fokus studinya. Ia kini sedang berlatih menjadi dokter bedah di _training hospital_ yang ada di universitasnya.

" _Law!" panggil Nami riang sambil menghampiri pria itu dan memeluknya erat. "Selamat, ya. Maniak bajak laut sudah menjadi dokter sekarang!"_

 _Sambil membalas pelukan Nami, terdengar tawa kecil dari pria itu, "Selamat untukmu juga, Nami-ya."_

" _Hum~ Ini semua karena dukunganmu dan Cora-san!"_

" _Tentu saja," ujar Law setengah bercanda sambil mengacak rambut Nami._

Di hari itu, ia menyadari bahwa gadis ini selalu menjaga rambut _orange_ -nya agar hanya sampai sepanjang bahu.

* * *

Beberapa minggu sejak belajar di universitas, Nami mendapatkan banyak sekali hal untuk ia ceritakan kepada Cora-san dan Law. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Luffy dan Zoro, lalu Usopp, Sanji, serta Chopper yang semuanya berasal dari fakultas yang berbeda-beda. Mereka saling bertemu karena sebuah pertunjukkan teater bertema bajak laut suatu hari di aula fakultas seni. Setelah hari itu, mereka menjadi teman dekat dengan Luffy yang bersikeras menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang kapten kelompok yang anggotanya memiliki ketertarikan pada hal-hal tentang bajak laut. Nami juga menceritakan Robin, seorang wanita cantik sekaligus profesor muda di bidang arkeologi yang pernah ia temui, juga karena teater bajak laut itu. Lalu ada Franky, dosen di bidang robotika, dan Brook dari bidang seni. Secara kebetulan semuanya berada di jajaran yang sama saat menyaksikan pertunjukkan teater tersebut. Jika bukan karena Luffy yang tanpa rasa malu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengajak orang-orang itu untuk menjadi temannya, mungkin Nami tidak akan bertemu dan berteman dengan mereka semua.

" _Temanmu itu pasti orang yang berisik," ujar Law di suatu sore, ketika Nami kembali menceritakan kehidupan kampusnya bersama teman-temannya._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk setuju, "Iya, Luffy memang sangat berisik dan terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi ia anak yang baik dan sering membantuku dalam kesulitan. Hahaha."_

" _Benarkah?" tanya pria itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Hum~ Entah kenapa, walaupun ia terlihat bodoh, namun ia banyak membantu orang-orang. Bahkan ia pernah membantu Robin juga, lho!"_

" _Kau memanggil profesormu seperti itu?"_

" _Hahaha, iya. Robin sendiri yang minta dipanggil seperti itu. Franky juga!"_

 _Law menghela napas, lalu berujar tanpa minat, "Apa mereka semua orang bodoh?"_

 _Nami lalu memukul lengan Law dengan jengkel, "Jangan bilang begitu! Mereka semua adalah teman-teman yang sangat penting untukku."_

" _Walaupun kalian baru saling mengenal selama ... enam bulan?"_

 _Nami mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Tak masalah, kan?"_

Ketika orang-orang yang sering Nami ceritakan berkunjung ke rumahnya, Law mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka semua lebih dari sekedar teman. Mereka terlihat sebagai suatu ... keluarga.

* * *

" _Dua tahun?" Law kembali bertanya pada Nami._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk dengan cemas, "Iya, dua tahun. Tapi aku masih belum yakin apakah aku akan pergi atau tidak."_

" _Nami," Cora-san kemudian berujar ramah sambil merangkul pundaknya, "menurutku, itu kesempatan yang sangat bagus."_

Sore itu, Cora-san, Law, dan Nami tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membahas surat pengantar belajar untuk Nami yang datang minggu lalu. Surat yang menyatakan bahwa Nami memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar di Weatheria, tempat para profesor membangun penelitian besar-besaran mengenai cuaca. Tentu saja hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat Nami idamkan. Namun masalahnya, jarak dari tempat tinggalnya ke Weatheria sangatlah jauh.

" _Lagipula..." Cora-san kembali berbicara, "waktu dua tahun pasti akan terasa cepat. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan ke sana untuk mengunjungimu."_

 _Perkataan Cora-san yang lembut dan menenangkan membuat Nami tersenyum. Ia memeluk Cora-san dengan sangat erat sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih, Cora-san." Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun kembali berujar, "Oh iya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya aku yang akan pergi."_

" _Benarkah?"_

 _Nami mengangguk kepada Cora-san sambil melirik Law yang terlihat sedang mendengarkan tanpa minat. "Luffy juga akan pergi. Ia akan belajar selama dua tahun bersama Rayleigh-sensei. Lalu Zoro juga, ia dengan Mihawk-sensei. Aku pernah mendengar nama-nama mereka. Sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang hebat!" kagum Nami. "Dan kudengar, Robin juga akan pergi untuk melakukan penelitian bersama Tim Revolusi. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, namun yang jelas, kita semua akan berpisah selama dua tahun."_

" _Hmm, bukankah nanti kalian akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Cora-san mencoba menghibur ketika melihat perubahan di wajah Nami._

 _Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Iya, n-namun ... tetap saja..."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita merayakan Nami yang akan menjadi gadis terpintar dalam hal navigasi!" Cora-san memotong ucapan Nami sambil berseru._

" _Aku di sana belajar cuaca, Cora-san, bukan navigasi!" respon Nami sedikit kesal. Kini mood-nya sudah sedikit naik._

" _Bukankah kau memang ingin menjadi navigator kapal bajak laut?" Law bertanya, sedikit mengejek._

 _Nami mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu ... aku hanya bercanda! Itu kan hanya ide Luffy saja. Mana mungkin ada bajak laut zaman sekarang."_

" _Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar," Cora-san menyela, "aku akan mengambil anggur, sake, dan jus jeruk dari lemari pendingin. Malam ini, kita akan berpesta!"_

" _Mou, Cora-san selalu saja seenaknya," gerutu Nami pelan._

 _Ketika Cora-san beranjak, tinggallah Law dan Nami yang masih duduk di sofa. Wajah gadis berambut orange itu terlihat masih kesal. Ia sampai bergeser ke ujung sofa agar jaraknya dengan Law semakin jauh. Law menghela napas singkat setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu berpindah tempat tepat di sebelah Nami. Kini jarak yang telah gadis itu buat telah hilang._

" _Aku masih kesal dengamu," ujar Nami tanpa menatap pria itu._

" _Nami-ya..."_

 _"Aku benar-benar kesal. Jadi_ _–_ _"_

 _Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan ocehannya, ia jadi terdiam karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Bola matanya melebar. Itu ... Law. Law menciumnya, di bibir. Nami tidak tahu harus berekasi seperti apa selama beberapa saat. Ia terkejut dan bingung, dan ada suatu perasaan lain yang sulit ia jelaskan ketika Law menciumnya. Ini seperti mimpi dalam kenyataan. Nami sudah tinggal selama delapan tahun dengan pria itu dan ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Dan mereka memang seharusnya hanya menjadi sepasang kakak dan adik. Tapi apakah boleh seorang kakak melakukan hal ini?_

 _Nami berusaha berpikir dengan tenang. Di luar sana mungkin kakak laki-laki mencium adik perempuannya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang atau khawatir. Mungkin itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Atau mungkin, ini cara Law meminta maaf kepadanya? Entahlah. Yang jelas Nami enggan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun mengapa ia merasakan wajahnya memanas? Apakah kini warna wajahnya merah? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Law hanya kakaknya?_

 _Ketika gadis itu mencoba menjauh untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Law terlebih dulu menjauhkan wajahnya, mengakhiri ciuman itu. Iris abu-abunya menatap iris madu Nami dengan serius. "Aku ingin melihatmu dengan rambut panjang setelah kau kembali, Nami-ya."_

 _Nami hanya bisa mengangguk pelan._

Dan setelah kejadian itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membahasnya. Mereka berdua jadi jarang berbicara. Bahkan dua minggu kemudian, ketika keberangkatan Nami ke Weatheria, keadaan mereka tetap sama. Tak ada pembicaraan seperti biasanya. Mungkin semuanya akan menjadi berbeda setelah ini.

* * *

 **A/N**

Corazon dan Bellemere, sama2 nama dari negara di Eropa. Sama2 merokok. Sama2 punya anak kecil yang mereka sayang, yang udah mereka anggap seperti anak sendiri. Sama2 dipanggil –san (Cora-san oleh Law dan Bellemere-san oleh Nami+Nojiko). Sama2 anggota marine. Sama2 mati ditembak. Penembaknya sama2 dikalahin Luffy. Sebelum mati, Bellemere bilang daisuki ke Nojiko dan Nami, Corazon juga bilang aishiteru ke Law (walaupun gak tepat sebelum mati). Law dan Nami sama2 jadi temen Luffy. Mereka sama2 punya tato. :') :') :') Kesamaan2 ini mungkin udah basi, udah sering dibahas, tapi aku pengen tetep bahas dan bahas lagi tanpa bosen. Hahaha, maaf gak jelas. :')

Btw, hallo, Minna-san! Sebenernya aku mau post ini pas ultah Nami, tapi banyak edit sana sini sampe kelupaan. X') Kalau ada waktu, silakan baca (kalau udah sampai baca ini, pasti udah baca kan ya? hehe) dan jika berkenan, bisa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review di bawah ini. :D Maafkan jika terdapat banyak kesalahan, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu~!

Ohiyaaaa... ((maaf author's note-nya panjang banget)) **Makasiiiih** juga untuk yang udah review/fav/follow(?) ff LawNa aku yang sebelumnya yaa. :'D Maaf aku gak bisa balas di sini, tapi kalian bener2 bikin aku terharuuu... dan jugaaa, PM aku selalu terbuka dengan lebaaaarrrr yaa untuk siapa pun. ;) ;) ;) Let's be friends!

Best regards,

Skypiea


End file.
